


Feinde mit Sonderleistungen

by Viereck



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Deutsch | German, M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Whirl ist einfach nicht zu bändigen. Cyclonus hat allerdings eine Lösung für dieses Problem.





	Feinde mit Sonderleistungen

Whirl saß auf dem Fußboden seines Zimmers und warf wieder und wieder einen Gummiball an die Wand. Er war frustriert. Nein, das war zu milde ausgedrückt! Er war empört! Über die schreckliche Behandlung auf diesem Schiff! Ja, es konnte sein, dass der Ex-Wrecker Dinge zu Ultra Magnus sagte, die nicht ganz freundlich waren. Immerhin konnte er nicht wissen ob dieser Trottel ein Endrohr besaß, in das er seine Schlachtpläne schieben konnte. Und ja, es konnte auch sein, dass er eventuell diesen Stuhl nach ihm warf. Der Hubschrauber räumt auch ein, dass es vielleicht unnötig war diesen großen blauen Idioten als großen blauen Idioten zu bezeichnen. Aber das war noch lange kein Grund ihn auf sein Zimmer zu schicken wie einen Sparkling!

Außerdem verpasste er somit die wichtige Einsatzbesprechung für ihren nächsten Angriff. Und was würden sie nur ohne Whirl auf dem Schlachtfeld tun? Jämmerlich scheitern! Genau, so sah es nämlich aus! Zum Glück war er ein Profi und konnte sich der Situation anpassen. Er konnte den Kampf auch ohne Planung für sich gewinnen. Besonders weil diese Pläne prinzipiell dumm waren. Dumm und was noch schlimmer war: langweilig.

Langeweile war das Stichwort… Der Ex-Wrecker saß hier nun seit zwei Breem und es kam ihm vor wie ein ganzer Stellar Zyklus. Wenn er hier nicht bald raus käme, würde er noch durchdrehen!

Wobei ihm einfiel… Niemand hat gesagt wie lange er in seinem Zimmer bleiben sollte, nicht wahr? Und wer konnte es IHM zum Vorwurf machen, wenn sich sein Vorgesetzter nicht klar genug ausdrückten konnte? Immerhin befand sich Whirl in seinem Zimmer und damit war der Befehl offiziell befolg. Ja, genau. Seine Strafe war abgesessen und eigentlich war es eine sehr großzügige Geste ganze zwei Breem in diesem Raum zu warten. Sie sollten dem Hubschrauber dafür Anerkennung schenken. Oder Freigetränke in Swerves Bar! Das klang gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht sollte er dem kleinen Quasselkopf einen Besuch abstatten und seinen Preis einfordern.

Sofort schwang sich Whirl auf seine langen Beine und marschierte zur Tür. Vorsichtig spähte die einzelne Optik in den Flur. Links war frei. Rechts war frei. Perfekt! Er ließ die Tür zuschnappen und stolzierte in Richtung Bar. Immer wieder schaute der Flieger hinter sich, doch da war niemand. Und selbst wenn… Er war schließlich im Recht. Wieso sollte er sich Sorgen machen erwischt zu werden?

Der einzige Mech auf den Whirl achten musste war Cyclonus. Der dumme ‘Con hielt es nicht für nötig an der Besprechen teilzunehmen und schwirrte irgendwo auf diesem Schiff herum. Selbstverständlich hatte er keine Angst vor Galvatrons ausrangiertem Haustier, aber alle seine Versuche mit diesem Miesepeter Frieden zu schließen scheiterten bisher. Dabei war das nur nett gemeint! Und weil Whirl keine Lust hatte mitten in einem Kampf hinterrücks erschossen zu werden…

In Gedanken bog der Hubschrauber um eine Ecke und rannte dabei seinen Psychiater um. Rung stürzte mit einem erschrockenen Laut nach hinten und landete unsanft auf seinem Aft. Ungläubig fixierten zwei blaue Optiken ihren Gegenüber. „Whirl… Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht…“  
„Ja, ja, ja. Die Besprechung, ich weiß.“, unterbrach der Ex-Wrecker unhöflich. „Oh, guck mich nicht so an, Augenbraue! Es war nicht meine Schuld!“  
Rung räusperte sich und stand wieder auf. Er kannte seinen Patienten lange und gut genug um diese Aussage zu deuten. Whirl hatte wieder irgendwas angestellt und Ultra Magnus verärgert. Vermutlich durfte der angriffslustige Bot gar nicht hier sein. Doch das war reine Spekulation.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte der Psychiater freundlich wie immer. Der Hubschrauber schnaubte und stampfte auf den Boden auf. „Ich will in die Bar, meine Freigetränke abholen! Das heißt… Zuerst muss ich mit Swerve reden. Ihn an meine fulminante Großartigkeit erinnern. Du weißt schon. So als Kriegsheld und Vorbild für viele Jünglinge und so. Danach wird er gar nicht anders können als mir Drinks zu spendieren. Wenn du willst kannst du mitkommen, aber ich befürchte du musst dein Energon aus eigener Tasche bezahlen. Kopfdoktoren sind halt nicht so beliebt wie Wrecker. Eigentlich… Ist niemand so beliebt wie ein Wrecker.“, sinnierte der blaue Mech und schwang eine seiner Zangen in der Luft herum.

„Whirl… Du hast gleich einen Termin bei mir. Hast du das vergessen?“  
Der Hubschrauber kam ins Stocken. „Aww, aber mein Gratisenergon! Das ist nicht fair!“, platzte es aus dem Ex-Wrecker raus, während er die Arme verschränkte und sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand auf den Boden runter rutschen ließ. „Kann ich nicht einen späteren Termin bei dir haben? Ich könnte doch mit irgendjemanden tauschen!“  
„Ich fürchte, dass das keine gute Idee ist.“, Rung hockte sich vor seinen Patienten und legte verständnisvoll einen Servo auf dessen Arm. „Wie wäre es wenn wir in mein Büro gehen und darüber reden wieso du nicht mehr bei den anderen im Besprechungsraum bist und dich stattdessen betrinken möchtest? Ich habe jetzt Zeit und könnte deinen Termin etwas vorziehen. Dann bist du eher fertig und kannst dein… Gratisenergon früher abholen.“ Der orangene Mech lächelte und half seinem wesentlich größeren Kameraden wieder auf die Beine.

„Schön.“, seufzte Whirl. „Aber nur weil das eine Wahl zwischen einem Spannungsriss und Lochfraß ist.“

————

Cyclonus saß auf seinem Bett und las in einem Datapad. Eine Geschichte über eine junge Femme die durch Krieg und Krankheit ihre Familie verlor und nun ganz alleine versuchte im Leben zurechtzukommen. An ihrer Seite ein Minibot, der ein ähnliches Schicksal teilte, da es nur noch wenige Exemplare von ihnen gab.

Der Ex’Con bekam diese Geschichte von Rodimus, mit den Worten: „Hier Kumpel. Lies das und lass mich mit deinem Egotripp in Ruhe. Es ist keinem geholfen wenn du Whirl an die Wand nagelst wie er es mit diesen ultragruseligen Sweeps getan hat.“

Cyclonus knurrte. Diese ‚ultragruseligen Sweeps‘, wie sein werter Captain sie nannte, waren seine ehemalige Armee, mit der er gute wie auch schlechte Zeiten an der Seite von Lord Galvatron teilte. Es waren zwar überwiegend schlechte Zeiten, aber genau deswegen mussten sie so eng zusammenhalten. Als der Spacejet dann Whirl in diesem Bunker fand, wie er in einer kranken Selbstverständlichkeit seine alten Kameraden auseinander riss und ihre Überreste mit langen Nägeln an die Wände hämmerte, um sie als bizarre Dekoration zu verwenden, stand für Cyclonus fest, dass der gestörte Hubschrauber dafür sterben würde.

Seine roten Optiken wanderten wieder runter auf sein Datapad. Wo war er noch gleich? Jetzt hatte er den Faden verloren… Und das ausgerechnet wegen diesem Freak.

Der Ex’Con blickte sich um. Es war ruhig und er war alleine. Sein Mitbewohner und selbsternannter bester Freund Tailgate war bei dieser überflüssigen Einsatzbesprechung. Normalerweise würde ihn nun hoffnungsvoll ein kleines Minibotgesicht mit einem unschuldigen hellblauen Visier anblicken, doch das Zimmer war dunkel, leer und trostlos. Es war wunderbar. Die Momente in denen er einfach mal Ruhe vor dem nervenden Bombenexperten hatte waren viel zu selten. Da konnte er auch den Ärger mit Ultra Magnus in Kauf nehmen, der mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit noch über den Spacejet hereinbrechen würde.

Cyclonus legte seine Lektüre beiseite und breitete sich auf dem Bett aus. Die Decke war grau, genauso wie alles andere um ihn rum auch. Er vermisste Galvatron und ein Bisschen sogar Scouge. Trotz all dem Wahnsinn damals war es auf Charr irgendwie unkomplizierter als hier bei den Autobots. Zumindest was soziale Interaktionen anging. Dort hat niemand über seine Gefühle geschwafelt, niemand hat sich um Freundschaften geschert, sie waren alle ein Haufen von verlogenen und wahnhaften Kriegern auf einem verlassenen Planeten. Und doch war es irgendwie ehrlicher als hier. Der Spacejet spürt jeden Tag die Blicke auf seiner Beschichtung und hört die anderen Besatzungsmitglieder hinter seinem Rücken tuscheln. Es war seltsam, dass ein ehemaliger Decepticon mehr Ehrgefühl besaß als die selbstgerechten Autobots. Er würde immer der Außenseiter sein, egal wie sehr Tailgate versuchte diesen Sachverhalt zu ändern. Wäre Galvatron nicht gestorben, wäre sein treuster Diener immer noch an seiner Seite…

Galvatron… Der allmächtige Weltenzerstörer… Cyclonus würde nie vergessen wie er jeden Tag zu Schrott geprügelt wurde. Wie er jeden Tag versuchte den Zorn ihres Herrschers von seiner Armee auf sich zu lenken, um möglichst viele Tote zu vermeiden. Wie Galvatron ihn jeden Tag mit in sein Quartier nahm und unglaubliche Dinge mit ihm anstellte…

Vielleicht sollte er die Zeit nutzen, solange Tailgate nicht da war… Immerhin kam es nicht oft vor, dass der kleine Minibot nicht um ihn rum schwirrte. Und weiterlesen brachte momentan auch nicht viel.

Der Ex’Con schloss seine Optiken und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Alte Erinnerungen blitzten durch seinen Prozessor, wie Galvatron über ihm thronte und gewaltsam seine Glossa in Cyclonus‘ Mund zwang. Er sah große klauenbesetzte Servos, die mit besitzergreifender Brutalität über seine Chassis fuhren und tiefe Markierungen hinterließen. Der Spacejet versuchte die Bewegungen aus seiner Speicherbank zu imitieren, möglichst ohne dabei unnötige und vor allem auffällige Spuren auf seiner Rüstung zu hinterlassen, welche womöglich später hinterfragt werden könnten.

Immer wieder tauchte eine seiner Krallen in empfindliche Verkabelungen ein und zupfte und kratzte an übersensiblen Drähten. Ein Knurren entkam seinem Vocalizer, als sich einer seiner Servos fast ungefragt in seine Hüftgegend verirrte.

Weitere Bilder tauchten vor Cyclonus‘ innerem Auge auf: Galvatrons breite und gepanzerte Brust. Die mächtige Plasmakanone, die heiß und summend neben seinem Kopf ruhte. Das wahnhafte Verlangen in den geisteskranken Optiken, die im hellsten Purpur glühten und jeden Feind vor Angst erstarren ließen.  
Der Ex’Con zischte zwischen seinen Zahnplatten hervor, als der eigenständige Servo gierig und fordernd an den Abdeckungen zu seiner Interfaceausrüstung kratzte und drückte. Es wäre so einfach sich jetzt sofort Abhilfe zu verschaffen… Galvatron hätte ihn auf das Bett geworfen und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste einfach genommen. Ein ungewolltes Keuchen entglitt dem Spacejet, gerade als er seine Abdeckungen zurückziehen wollte.

„Cyclonus? Bist du da?“  
Rote Optiken blitzten in der Dunkelheit auf und starrten wütend an die Decke. „Natürlich bin ich da, du Idiot. Wo soll ich sonst sein? Immerhin wohne ich hier.“  
Der Ex’Con zog seine Finger zurück und knurrte, während er genau hören konnte wie der Sicherheitscode der Tür eingetippt wurde. Er musste nicht hinsehen, als das Zischen der Hydraulik ertönte. „Was machst du hier?“, grummelte Cyclonus sichtlich gereizt.

„N-Nun… I-Ich wohne d-doch auch hier… Aber… I-Ich kann auch wieder gehen! Also, w-wenn du willst… Außer du möchtest Gesellschaft, d-dann könnte ich auch bleiben und wir reden… O-Oder ich setze mich aufs Bett und keiner sagt…“  
„Tailgate.“, unterbrach der größere Bot seinen Mitbewohner. „Ich dachte du wärst anderweitig beschäftigt.“  
„J-Ja, war ich auch. Allerdings gab es Ärger mit Whirl und…“, Tailgate hielt sich schnell seine kleinen Servos vor den Mund. Er wusste wie sein gehörnter Freund auf den schwer zu ertragenen Hubschrauber reagierte und bekam auch gleich ein weiteres Knurren als Quittung. „N-Nun, Ultra Magnus hat die Beherrschung verloren und war die ganze Zeit schlecht gelaunt. Dann hat er sich mit Rodimus gestritten, der kurzerhand den Raum verließ und Drift ist ihm einfach hinterhergelaufen. Darum wurde die Besprechung auf morgen verschoben. Ultra Magnus will auch noch mit dir reden, er hat aber nicht gesagt wann und wieso…“

Cyclonus verzog mürrisch das Gesicht. Er hatte es gewusst…

————

Rung beobachtete seinen Patienten dabei wie er angestrengt und mit größter Sorgfalt sein Diktiergerät auseinander baute. Der Hubschrauber wich wie so oft den direkten Fragen seines Arztes aus und griff nach dem erstbesten Gegenstand auf dessen Schreibtisch. Nun saß Whirl auf dem Boden und zerstörte auch das winzigste Teil dieses Gerätes. Normalerweise hätte Rung ihn gebeten das zu unterlassen, doch der Hubschrauber befand sich in diesem Zustand scheinbar in bester Redelaune.

„Ultra Magnus wollte aus Richtung Süden angreifen, aber da stehen Berge. Es würde viel schneller gehen, wenn wir den direkten Weg über die Felder nehmen würden. Rein, raus, fertig. Das ist doch nicht so schwer, oder?“, plapperte Whirl konzentriert vor sich hin. „Es war eigentlich nur nett von mir ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Ich weiß gar nicht was er hat. Bei seinem Posten sollte es ihm egal sein wie ich seinen Träger bezeichne.“  
„Du hast behauptet sein Träger war ein Freudenmodell und er nur ein schlecht bezahlter Unfall. Was dachtest du denn wie Magnus darauf reagieren würde?“  
„Ich sagte doch bereits, dass es ihm egal sein kann, wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen sollte! Dass er sich so darüber aufregt zeigte doch, dass an der Geschichte etwas Wahres dran ist.“  
„Es zeigt nur, dass er seinen Träger wirklich mochte.“, seufzte Rung und starrte auf seine Notizen. Irgendwie kamen sie nicht weiter, doch das war nichts Neues. Der Ex-Wrecker zeigte wie üblich keine Reue gegenüber seinen Taten. Der Psychologe dachte kurz nach und beobachtete wie sein Patient die Geduld verlor. Dieser knallte den Rest des Diktiergerätes an die Wand und verfehlte nur knapp eines der kleinen Modellschiffe.

„Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen?!“, platzte es aus dem Zyklopen raus, während er die Einzelteile auf dem Fußboden zur Seite trat.  
„Unsere Sitzung ist noch nicht zu Ende. Gibt es noch etwas worüber du reden möchtest?“  
„Frag.“, antwortete Whirl schlicht. Rung schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Na ja, wenn dir kein Thema einfällt, könnte ich auch eines vorschlagen…“, erwiderte der Psychologe und faltete nachdenklich seine Servos.

„Wieso? Ich habe eben gerade ein Thema gesagt! Oder hörst du mir nicht zu? Ich dachte das wäre dein Job! Ich glaube du hast den Beruf verfehlt, Augenbraue!“  
„Du… möchtest mit mir über Interface sprechen…? Na gut. Was beschäftigt dich diesbezüglich?“  
„Ich denke, wenn Ultra Magnus einen richtig guten Frag hätte, wäre er nicht mehr so eine Spaßbremse. Verstehst du? Es kann viel Stress nehmen und man ist nicht mehr so aggressiv. Darum habe ich Ambulon schon so oft vorgeschlagen mir, als mein behandelnder Arzt, zu helfen und in mein Zimmer zu kommen, aber er wollte nicht. Wirklich egoistisch. Aber ich komme vom Thema ab! Schau dir mal Rewind und Chromedome an! Die beiden Nerds sind immer nett und ruhig. Also verglichen mit solchen interfacelosen Deppen wie Cyclonus.“  
„Wie kommst du nun auf Cyclonus?“, wollte der Psychiater wissen, während er sich neue Notizen machte.

„Ständig muss ich mich umgucken, ob dieser ‘Con hinter mir steht! Weißt du wie nervig das ist? Ich habe nun wirklich versucht Frieden zu schließen, doch er will nicht! Und zwar weil er deutlich untervögelt ist. Er benutzt diese Geschichte mit dem Bunker doch nur als Ausrede. Ich wette in Wirklichkeit steht er total auf mich und ist nur zu feige es zu sagen.“ Whirl kam ins Stocken. Das klang tatsächlich sinnvoll! „Rung! Du bist ein Genie! Jetzt weiß ich wie ich diesen Schwarzseher dazu kriege mich in Ruhe zu lassen!“ Der Hubschrauber eilte zur Tür und stürmte raus.

Rung, der mit dieser Reaktion überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, rannte ebenfalls an die nun geöffnete Tür und schaute Whirl nach. „Tu bitte nichts Unüberlegtes!“ Doch es hatte keinen Sinn, denn der Ex-Wrecker war schon hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. Sein Psychiater seufzte. Das sollte er vielleicht Rodimus sagen, bevor die Sache eskaliert.

Hoch motiviert stolzierte Whirl mit schnellen Schritten zu dem gemeinsamen Zimmer von Cyclonus und Tailgate. Je schneller er die Sache klärte, desto schneller kam er zu einem Frag. Und half seinem armen, bedürftigen Kameraden. Natürlich. Also hämmerte der Hubschrauber ungeduldig gegen die verschlossene Tür. Vorsichtshalber fuhr er seine Waffensysteme hoch, nachdem er etwas im Raum klappern hörte. Als sich die Barriere vor ihm öffnete, stand ein kleiner weißer Minibot vor dem aufgeregten Krieger.  
„W-Whirl…? Was machst du denn hier…?“, zögerte Tailgate zu fragen. Es war wirklich keine gute Idee von dem Ex-Wrecker ausgerechnet hier anzuklopfen. Das würde nur wieder in Streit und einem Kampf enden.

„Ist der Decepticreep da? Ich muss mit dem reden.“ Ungefragt wurde der Bombenexperte zur Seite geschoben und fast umgerannt, als Whirl aufdringlich den Raum betrat. Doch niemand war sonst zu sehen. Fragend und vor allem fordernd starrte der Hubschrauber seinen kleinen Mitstreiter an. „Wo steckt dieser Haufen Schrott??“

Tailgate war sich nicht sicher ob er auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Er wollte Cyclonus nur ungerne Ärger bereiten. Andererseits würde der aufgebrachte Ex-Wrecker vermutlich erst dann verschwinden, wenn er seine Antwort bekäme. Kleine Zeigefinger drückten nervös gegeneinander. Mit Whirl war nicht zu spaßen und je länger der Minibot mit seiner Antwort wartete, desto ungemütlicher würde sein Gast werden. Bekanntlich machte der verrückte Hubschrauber keinen Halt vor wesentlich kleineren und schwächeren Gegnern. „E-Er ist in die Bar gegangen…“, antwortete Tailgate schließlich wahrheitsgemäß und drehte sein Gesicht verschämt zur Seite.

Whirl hingegen blinzelte seinen Gegenüber nur an. In die Bar? Das war ja perfekt! Er hätte beinahe sein Gratisenergon vergessen! Ist es nicht schön, wenn so viele Sachen so gut zusammen passten? „Danke kleiner Freund.“, zwitscherte der Hubschrauber überraschend fröhlich und schlenderte deutlich weniger in Eile wieder zurück in den Flur. „Du wirst mir dankbar sein!“, ergänzte er und ging mit langen Schritten den Gang hinunter.

In der Nähe der Bar waren Stimmen und Gelächter zu hören. Da Tailgate bereits in seinem Zimmer hockte, musste die Besprechung zu Ende und der Laden entsprechend besucht sein. Als Whirl schließlich im offenen Eingang stand, musterte er den Raum ausgiebig. Tatsächlich ging es hier heiß her. Sogar Ratchet, Ambulon und Frist Aid teilten sich einen Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt. An einem anderen Tisch lachte Drift laut auf, während Perceptor ihm etwas erzählte. Rewind und Chromedome saßen am Rand der Bar und verhielten sich auffällig innig. Vermutlich hatten sie ähnliche Dinge vor wie er.  
Nach einer kleinen Suche entdeckte der Ex-Wrecker endlich den Ex’Con. Cyclonus saß am Tresen und versuchte wie üblich jede Art von Konversation zu vermeiden. Nun, daraus wurde nichts.

Whirl schritt selbstsicher neben den Spacejet und haute seine rechte Zange auf den Tresen, was ihm ein wütendes Knurren einbrachte. „Hey, Deceptiscrum! Ich habe eine Lösung für all deine Probleme!“  
„Hast du dich endlich dazu durchringen können Selbstmord zu begehen? Was für eine unerwartet weise Entscheidung von dir.“  
„Was? Nein! Ich werde nie sterben, das solltest du inzwischen wissen.“, sprach der Hubschrauber, setzte sich neben seinen Gesprächspartner und überschlug seine langen Beine. „Ich habe mit Rung gesprochen und wir sind uns einig, dass du nur deswegen so mies drauf bist, weil du dringend mal wieder einen Frag brauchst.“

Cyclonus schaute ungläubig in die einzelne Optik Whirls. Rund hatte das gesagt? Daran zweifelte der Ex’Con doch sehr. Was auch immer dieser Freak versuchte abzuziehen, es würde nicht funktionieren.  
„Und ich bin hier um dir dabei zu helfen.“, sprach der Hubschrauber weiter. „Trink aus und dann können wir in mein Zimmer gehen. In deinem sitzt nämlich Tailgate. Außer du möchtest, dass der kleine Kerl dabei zuschaut. Mir persönlich ist es egal, da richte ich mich ganz nach dir.“ Glücklich mit dieser Aussage legte Whirl seine Zangen um das obere Knie und wartete fröhlich auf eine Antwort.

Cyclonus hingegen fixierte wieder einen unbestimmten Punkt vor sich und nippte an seinem Drink. Dieser kranke Autobotverschnitt hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht verdient und er würde so ein Verhalten nicht mit einer Antwort belohnen. Noch hatte sich Ultra Magnus nicht bei dem Ex’Con gemeldet, doch er wusste, dass er wegen seinem Fehlverhalten zum Nietendienst verdonnert werden würde. Er musste die Situation nicht noch verschlimmern, indem er sich wieder mit Whirl prügelte. Bisher kam er damit immer glimpflich davon, weil viele an Board diesem Großkotz gerne die Rotoren verbiegen würden, sich dies allerdings nicht selber trauten. Als ehemaliger zweiter Kommandant des Decepticonimperiums musste sich Cyclonus nicht vor irgendeinem durchgedrehten Krieger verstecken. Alleine deswegen war es frustrierend genug, dass er sich so viel von eben diesem gefallen lassen musste.

Whirl wurde langsam ungeduldig und wippte mit dem Ped in der Luft rauf und runter, während eine Zange immer wieder auf das Metall seiner Kniescheibe tippte. Er beobachtete mit wachsender Anspannung wie er einfach ignoriert wurde und er hasste es ignoriert zu werden! Sein EM-Feld begann mit stetig steigender Intensität zu flackern, was Cyclonus sehr amüsierte, es allerdings niemals offen zeigen würde. Der Hubschrauber lehnte einen Ellenbogen auf den Tresen und wechselte die Position seiner Beine, nur um mit dem anderen Ped zu wippen. Er seufzte theatralisch, doch sein Sitznachbar gab immer noch keine Reaktion von sich. Wut flammte nun in dem aufgebrachten Feld.

Whirl versuchte sich an die über alle Maßen klugen Lebensweisheiten der Wrecker zu erinnern. So etwas geistreiches wie: „Wenn der Feind nicht zu dir kommen will, benutz ein Scharfschützengewehr.“ oder „Hast du keine Lust nach ‘Cons zu angeln, dann werf eine Plasmagranate ins Wasser.“. Der Hubschrauber schlug sich mental selber auf die Schulter. Was hätte das Universum nur ohne die großartigen Wrecker getan? Immer eine Lösung für jedes noch so verzwickte Problem! Sofort griff ungefragt eine dunkelblaue Zange in Cyclonus‘ Schritt, sodass sich dieser an seinem hochgradigen Energon verschluckte. Knurrend wurde Whirls Unterarm mit einem vernichtenden Griff gepackt und rote Optiken funkelten ihn tödlich an. Na also! Da hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit!

Der Spacejet wusste nicht genau wie sein verhasster Feind es ohne Gesicht schaffte, doch er war sich sicher, dass der Hubschrauber ihn triumphal angrinste. „Nimm deine dreckigen Griffel weg!“ Diese Warnung war eindeutig, doch das störte den Ex-Wrecker nicht sonderlich. Seine zweite Zange wollte ebenfalls zugreifen, doch sie wurde gleichermaßen brutal abgefangen und gequetscht.

Beide Mechs standen auf und blitzten sich gefährlich an. Immer wenn Whirl seine Arme zurückziehen wollte, verstärkte Cyclonus den Griff. Der Hubschrauber kicherte und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Du scheinst nicht so abgeneigt zu sein wie du behauptest.“, schnurrte Whirl mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton. Sofort verdrehte der Spacejet ihm die Arme, wodurch er seinem Gegenüber noch näher kam. Leider hatte dieser Freak recht. Die Systeme des Ex’Cons surrten immer noch unzufrieden, da Tailgate ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit so stümperhaft unterbrach. Whirl spürte diese ganz bestimmten Wellen in Cyclonus‘ EM-Feld und beugte sich noch weiter nach vorne. Sein Cockpit stieß gegen die fremde Chassis und sein Kopf befand sich genau neben dem seines Feindes. „Es muss ja niemand wissen…“, flüsterte der Hubschrauber niedrig und antwortete gierig mit seinem eigenen EM-Feld.

Der Machtkampf zwischen ihren Armen wurde nicht eine Astrosekunde lang unterbrochen. Cyclonus zischte laut, in einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Resignation. Er stieß Whirl kraftvoll von sich weg, sodass dieser nach hinten stürzte und einige Stühle mit sich riss. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste lag nun auf dem Ex’Con, der mit wütender Miene die Bar verließ und danach auf dem Ex-Wrecker, welcher sich kopfschüttelnd aufrichtete und seinem Angreifer mit schnellen Schritten folgte. Alle um sie herum wussten, dass es Ärger geben würde, doch keiner von ihnen hatte Lust dazwischenzugeraten. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass diese Streithähne sich gegenseitig fast umbrachten und auch die Leute, die versuchten sie zu stoppen.

Cyclonus marschierte mit festen Schritten den Gang hinauf. Er wusste selber nicht so ganz wohin er eigentlich wollte, aber auf jeden Fall weg von diesem Spinner. Der Spacejet war über sich selbst erschrocken. Als Whirl sich an ihn drückte und offene Erregung signalisierte, sprang sein verräterischer Körper fast von alleine darauf an. Seine untere Hälfte war erhitzt, doch alleine der Gedanke sich auf sowas einzulassen war absurd. Vielleicht sollte er sich eine kalte Dusche gönnen…

Ein bekanntes Klacken tauchte hinter ihm auf. Es waren Whirls Peds, die schnell und ungestüm aufholten, bis der Hubschrauber an seinem Zielobjekt vorbei lief und sich diesem konsequent in den Weg stellte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schüchtern bist, Decepticreep.“, provozierte Whirl und kassierte ein erneutes Knurren. Doch Cyclonus machte einfach einen Bogen um den wirren Autobot und ging weiter. Wieder eilte Whirl an der Seite vorbei und blockierte den Weg. „Oder du bist einfach zu feige. Ist es das? Hast du Angst, du wirst nicht alleine mit einem waschechten Wrecker fertig?“ Der Spacejet verzog sein Gesicht zu einem noch tieferen Knurren, während er seinen Verfolger grob beiseiteschob und seinen Weg fortsetzte. Gerade als der Hubschrauber wieder aufholen wollte, packte Cyclonus ihn gewaltsam und pinnte ihn gegen die Wand. Ein krallenbesetzter Servo drückte mit Entschlossenheit den dünnen Hals des dreisten Autobots, welcher erschrocken quiekte.

Whirl griff den Unterarm seines Angreifers und drückte ebenfalls zu. In einer stillen Machtdemonstration hörte man nur das leise Verbiegen von Metall. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis der Hubschrauber durch die gequetschten Leitungen nicht mehr genug Energon bekäme oder Cyclonus seinen Arm verlor. Doch ersteres war durchaus wahrscheinlicher. Der Ex-Wrecker legte einen Ped auf die Bauchbeschichtung des Spacejets und drückte leicht. Beide wussten, dass Whirl viel mehr Kraft hatte, als er hier verwendete. Doch wie Cyclonus rausfinden musste, war dies kein Kampf, es war die Erweiterung von Whirls absurdem Angebot. Der Hubschrauber spielte das Opfer und bot so seinem Angreifer eine verlockendere Option in dieser Geschichte. Der Ped wanderte nach unten und rieb über erhitzte Panel. Gotcha!

Es ging dem Hubschrauber schon lange nicht mehr darum eine friedliche Ebene zwischen ihnen zu schaffen, um auf dem Schlachtfeld möglichst lange überleben zu können. Irgendwie zweifelte er selber, dass dies wirklich seine wahren Beweggründe gewesen sein sollten. Inzwischen standen seine Lüftungsschlitze weit offen und warteten auf bevorstehende Arbeit. Irgendwie machte ihn dieses Gerangel heiß und der Ex’Con war nicht der einzige, der eine gewisse Abhilfe brauchte.

Cyclonus starrte seinen Gefangenen an und dachte angestrengt und intensiv nach. Ein kaum hörbarer Seufzer entglitt seinem Vocalizer, bevor er Whirls Hals kurz losließ und dessen Nacken packte. Unsanft drückte der Spacejet den dunkelblauen Mech runter, aber so, dass er noch gebückt gehen konnte. Mit Gewalt setzte er seinen Weg fort und nahm Whirl in dieser Position einfach mit, welcher durch seine langen Beine mehrmals fast stolperte. Mit der gelben Optik auf dem Boden geheftet und nicht in der Lage seinen Kopf zu bewegen, folgte der Hubschrauber seinem Entführer einfach, obwohl seine Waffensysteme instinktiv zum Leben erwachten.

Der Weg schien endlos für den ungeduldigen Autobot. Wo brachte diese Fehlfunktion ihn hin? Oder führte er ihn einfach sinnlos auf dem Schiff spazieren? Sein EM-Feld wellte genervt über Cyclonus‘ Beschichtung, der mit Angespanntheit antwortete. Scheinbar ging das Spiel doch weiter, aber der Ex’Con hatte einen bestimmten Ort dafür im Sinn.  
Whirl wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sein Kopf hochgehalten wurde und seine gelbe Optik verwirrt auf ein Zahlenschloss starrte.  
„Mach auf. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit.“, knurrte der Spacejet launisch und quetschte den dünnen Nacken des Hubschraubers mit Nachdruck.  
Ah, sie waren vor Whirls Zimmer. Schade eigentlich… Er hätte es interessant gefunden, wenn Tailgate sie dabei beobachtet hätte. Das sollte er sich auf jeden Fall für die Zukunft merken.

Eine dunkelblaue Zange tippte den Zahlencode ein und die stählerne Tür öffnete sich mit einem Zischen. Kurz guckte sich Cyclonus um, doch als er sicher war, dass sie niemand beobachtete, packte er den Hubschrauber an der Seite und warf ihn über seine Schulter. Schnell verschwanden beide in dem Zimmer und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen. Dass die anderen Besatzungsmitglieder diese bizarre Aktion mitbekamen, hätte dem Ex’Con gerade noch gefehlt. So konnte er es im Nachhinein wenigstens abstreiten, sollte Whirl seine viel zu große Klappe aufreißen.

Ein klauenbesetzter Servo tastete an der Wand entlang und drückte den eingearbeiteten Lichtschalter. Sofort wurde der Raum erleuchtet. Oder fast. Viele der Glühlampen waren kaputtgeschlagen und eine der wenigen funktionstüchtigen Lichtquellen flackerte unangenehm. Cyclonus schaute sich um und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht. Er zweifelte in diesem Moment an seiner Entscheidung, die größtenteils sein elender Körper für ihn traf. Das Zimmer war in einem grausamen Zustand. Das zweite Bett, welches für einen weiteren Bewohner gedacht war, lag vollkommen zerstört in einer Ecke. Der Fußboden war voll mit Schrotteilen und diversem anderen Müll. Die Wände waren zerkratzt, als wenn man ein großes Tier hier eingesperrt hätte, doch dies war nicht der Fall. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Manche Kratzer bildeten Worte wie: „DIE WRECKER WERDEN IMMER SIEGEN!“

Der für jedes Zimmer standartmäßige Computer war ebenfalls zerstört. Es fehlten Schrauben an der Decke und manche Platten waren runter gebogen. Der Spacejet drehte sich um und betrachtete die Innenseite der Tür. Sie war zerkratzt und tief eingeschnitten. Ein paar Spuren von altem Energon und dunkelblauem Lack befanden sich an den Rillen.  
Was auch immer der geisteskranke Hubschrauber hier drin tat wenn er alleine war, würde auf jeden Fall erklären wieso er immer noch keinen Mitbewohner zugeteilt bekam.

„Home sweet home.“, zwitscherte eine Stimmer hinter ihm fröhlich. „Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich hier heute wem den Prozessor raus fraggen würde, hätte ich aufgeräumt.“  
Kommentarlos wurde Whirl mit dem Rücken auf sein eigenes Bett geworfen. Dieser hatte absolut keine Hemmungen zu zeigen was er wollte. Der Hubschrauber spreizte weit seine langen Beine und rieb mit einer seiner Zangen schamlos über seinen geschlossenen Ventildeckel. „Außer natürlich… Du willst hier rein.“ Demonstrativ klopfte die Zange auf das erhitzte Metall unter sich. Whirl schnurrte und fuhr die Konturen des verschlossenen Ports nach. „Was meinst du? Wenn ich aufmache sickert das Zeug bestimmt bis über den Bettrand.“ Die schmale Gestalt rekelte sich ansprechend und legte beide Arme über den Kopf. „Als Wrecker könnte ich dich so hart nehmen, dass dir die Hüfte bricht. Die Entscheidung überlasse ich aber ganz dir.“

Cyclonus stand vor dem Bett und musterte mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck seinen frechen Feind. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass der Hubschrauber auch beim Interface seine dummen Sprüche nicht bei sich behalten konnte. Obwohl es in diesem Falle doch irgendwie… ansprechend wirkte. Abartig aber ansprechend. In der Tat. Trotz allem würde er sich von Whirl nichts gefallen lassen und das würde er ihm auch zeigen. Rote Optiken wanderten durch den zerstörten Raum und fanden genau neben dem Bett ein passendes Utensil. Wenn es der Spacejet nicht besser gewusst hätte, könnte er meinen, dass es mit vollster Absicht an diesem Ort lag. Doch er glaubte nicht daran, dass irgendetwas in Whirls Leben Ordnung oder Funktion vorwies.

Mit roher Brutalität drehte er Whirl auf die Seite, packte seine Arme und begann sie mit dem gefundenen Energieseil hinter dessen Rücken zu fesseln. So konnte dieser Narr ihn wenigstens nicht verletzen. Als Cyclonus den Ex-Wrecker wieder auf den Rücken drehte, musste dieser seine Wirbelsäule krümmen, um auf seinen festgebundenen Unterarmen liegen zu können.  
Whirl kicherte und hob demonstrativ und fordernd seine Hüften. „So machst du das gut, Deceptiscrum. Nimm dir was rechtmäßig dein ist.“, sprach der Autobot und öffnete sein nasses Ventil. Es war eine Rolle die der Hubschrauber spielte und beide wussten es. Immer wieder kreisten dunkelblaue Hüften und verteilten das freigelassene Schmiermittel auf dem Bett. „Nimm deinen dicken Spike und steck ihn tief rein!“ Whirl spreizte seine Beine noch weiter und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als wenn Cyclonus bereits angefangen hätte. „Ich brauch dich so sehr!“

Der Spacejet beobachtete das Ganze und konnte nicht leugnen, dass sein Spike bereits kräftig und unangenehm gegen seine Abdeckung drückte. Doch das wäre viel zu einfach. Dieser Freak hatte eine kleine Folter verdient und keine Belohnung. Wenn Whirl spielen wollte, würde er ein Spiel bekommen.  
Nun war es Cyclonus der schnurrte und sich runter beugte, sehr zur Freude seines gefesselten Partners. „Du brauchst mich?“, fragte er heiser und legte seinen Mund auf einen dunkelblauen Oberschenkel. Whirl nickte eifrig und bockte erneut seine Hüfte. Der Spacejet biss hart zu und verbog das empfindliche Metall, was den Autobot kurz aufschreien ließ. Gierig leckte Cyclonus das Energon von der frischen Wunde und begann mit einer Kralle um das tropfende Ventil zu kreisen. „Wieso glaube ich dir das nicht?“

Whirl grinste innerlich. Sein sonst so verbohrter Feind ging tatsächlich auf das kleine Rollenspiel ein. Das war sehr erfreulich und verdammt erregend.  
Der Hubschrauber seufzte gequält. „Nimm mich…“ Er versuchte mit der Hüfte die Bewegungen um seinen Port zu intensivieren. „Nimm mich gleich jetzt und hier!“

Cyclonus brummte und hinterließ mehr Mahle auf der fremden Beschichtung. „Du schmeckst gut.“, murmelte der Ex‘Con fast verträumt, während er auf das Bett stieg und nun den inneren Oberschenkel bearbeitete. Amüsiert registrierte Cyclonus wie Whirls EM-Feld bei jedem Biss und jeder Umrundung seines Ventils hektisch flackerte. „Aber ich wette…“ Der Spacejet hauchte heiß gegen das verbeulte Metall und zog bis rauf zur Hüfte seine Lippen drüber. „Dass du hier noch besser schmeckst.“ Eine glatte Glossa schnippte ein Mal über den tropfenden Eingang, was den Hubschrauber aufhissen ließ. Cyclonus schnalzte zufrieden in seinem Mund, wie bei einer Verkostung in einem feinen Restaurant. „Sieh an, ich hatte recht.“ Mit diesen Worten fuhr er ein weiteres Mal über das überempfindliche Ventil und schwelgte in dem Stöhnen, welches von dem Mech vor ihm kam. Doch noch musste der Ex-Wrecker warten. Er würde wohl kaum weglaufen, also hatte Cyclonus alle Zeit der Welt. Darum entschied er, sich um den anderen Oberschenkel Whirls zu kümmern und dessen Ventil weiter zu umkreisen, ohne einzudringen oder einen bestimmten Knotenpunkt zu stimulieren. Der Hubschrauber sollte nur wissen, dass dort etwas war. Etwas was er wollte, genau in seine Reichweite, aber es ihm nicht das gab, was er brauchte.

Wie zu erwarten war, wurde der Autobot vor ihm immer ungeduldiger und Cyclonus fragte sich wie lange dieser Irre seine Rolle aufrecht erhalten konnte.

Whirls Lüfter erwachten zum Leben. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass dieser dreckige ‘Con zu mehr zu gebrauchen war als zum streiten, dann hätte er sich schon viel eher durchgerungen ihn in sein Zimmer zu schleifen. Oder dessen Zimmer. Oder in die Bar. Oder in den Versammlungsraum. Das war ihm eigentlich auch egal. Wichtig war im Moment nur die steigende Hitze in seinem Frame. Die kreisende Kralle an seinem Ventil hänselte ihn mit eiskalter Berechnung. Am liebsten würde er den Spacejet anbrüllen, dass er endlich mit diesem Primus verdammten Vorspiel aufhören und ihn reinschieben soll, aber dann hätte der ‘Con gewonnen. Ein Unding für jeden waschechten Wrecker!  
„Bitte…“, winselte Whirl gespielt unterwürfig, während er noch ein Mal leicht seine Hüfte bocken ließ.

„Bitte was?“, ging Cyclonus auf das Spielchen ein und hielt nun seinen kreisenden Finger still.  
„Ich bin so unglaublich nass…“ Der Hubschrauber wand sich auf dem Bett. „Ich will deinen dicken und großen Spike in mir. Ich will, dass du in meinem Ventil überlädst. Ich will es spüren…“

Der Ex’Con entschloss, dass er etwas Gnade zeigen sollte und glitt mit seinem Finger in die gut geschmierte Öffnung. Das Innenfutter war weich, glatt und vor allem empfindlich. Quälend langsam massierte seine Kralle einen Knotenpunkt, der etwas weiter vorne lag. Das würde niemals reichen um dem Hubschrauber Befriedigung zu verschaffen, aber es reichte ihn weiterhin zu ärgern. Und was noch entscheidender war… sich selbst. Langsam schmerzte Cyclonus‘ Interfaceausrüstung. Die Ladung aus seiner vorigen Fantasie und die, welche sich momentan rasend aufbaute, vermischten sich und wollten entlassen werden. Ohne es zu kommentieren oder seine Arbeiten an Ventil und Oberschenken zu vernachlässigen, schob der Ex’Con seine Spikeabdeckung zur Seite. Es war eine echte Erleichterung. Zumindest für den ersten Moment.

Whirl entging das Geräusch nicht und stöhnte eher unbewusst. Instinktiv verbreiterte er seine Beine noch ein Stück. Der Finger in seinem Inneren war die Hölle. Wie von selbst ballte sich das Innenfutter um den Eindringling um mehr zu bekommen, doch es nutzte nichts. Inzwischen tat ihm sein pochender Port weh und er verlor wirklich die Geduld mit diesem Fragger.

„Wirst du damit auch mal fertig?!“, platzte es aus dem Hubschrauber. Zugegeben, einem Decepticon den Sieg zu schenken war nicht die Art eines Wreckers… Doch er war ein Ex-Wrecker, nicht wahr? „Jetzt steck ihn endlich rein du verrostete Fehlfunktion!“

Cyclonus lachte kurz auf, aber ohne seine gewohnt ernste Miene in ein Lächeln zu verziehen. Whirls EM-Feld war unglaublich überfüllt mit Emotionen jeder Art. Freude, Wut, Hass, Ungeduld, Glückseligkeit, Leidenschaft, Genuss, Schmerz… Und langsam aber sicher überspannte die Situation die Nerven des Spacejets.

Mit einem kompromisslosen Ruck zog Cyclonus den Autobot zu sich, sodass er nun standhaft zwischen dessen total verbeulten Oberschenkeln kniete. Seine Optiken leuchteten in einem stechenden rot, während Whirls gelbe Optik ihn wie gewohnt mit Rebellion und Trotz anstarrte. „Nur wenn du noch mal ganz lieb bitte sagst.“, provozierte der Ex’Con und bekam ein Schnauben zu hören.  
„Schieb dir dein Bitte in eine Körperöffnung deiner Wahl!“ Der Hubschrauber zappelte und war voll auf Anspannung. So sah er immer aus, kurz bevor er seine Waffen ausfuhr und sich durch feindliche Reihen metzelte.

Cyclonus lachte erneut trocken auf. „Ganz wie du willst.“ Mit diesen Worten und einem kräftigen Ruck schob er seine komplette Länge in das angespannte und zusammengezogene Ventil. Whirl schrie schmerzhaft auf und hob sich aus dem Bett, doch zeitgleich schlangen sich seine langen Beine um den Spacejet. Dieser stimmte gleich auf Anhieb einen brutalen Rhythmus ein, der das massive Bett aus Metall leicht wippen ließ.

Der Ex-Wrecker nahm gierig alles was ihm geboten wurde und das mit allergrößtem Vergnügen. Zwischen lautem Stöhnen bei jedem Stoß, schrie er unkontrolliert seinen Peiniger an. Dinge wie: „Ja! Ja!! Härter! Schneller! Oh ja!“ oder „Genau da! Noch mal! Oh Primus!!“ bis hin zu: „Ist das alles was du kannst, du Fragger?! Da hatte ich schon bessere Jünglinge als dich! Gibt dir mehr Mühe du Schrotthaufen!“

Auch wenn es Cyclonus innerlich wiederstrebte, ging auf die Befehle seines Partners ein, nur um mit lauterem Stöhnen und intensiveren Schreien belohnt zu werden. Er legte angestrengt seine Stirn auf Whirls Schulter und keuchte schwer. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern… Besonders nicht, wenn sich der Hubschrauber so energisch gegen ihn bewegte, dass es kaum möglich war das Tempo zu bestimmen, um die Überladung raus zu zögern.

Mit einem lauten Knall schaffte es der Ex-Wrecker seine Fesseln zu zerreißen und schlag nun auch seine Arme um den fremden Körper. Seine Optik war offline und sein Rücken immer noch gebogen. „Verdammt…! Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!!“, schrie er wild und zog sich so nah wie sein Cockpit es ihm erlaubte. Dann Überlud er hart und schickte durch Cyclonus eine unberechenbare Welle an Energie, die ihn mit sich riss. Beide gingen komplett starrt, nur ihre Hüften bewegten sich weiter gegeneinander, bis sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erschöpft zusammensackten.

Ihre Lüfter arbeiteten mit voller Leistung und es war schwer für sie genug Luft durch die Systeme ihrer Besitzer zu pumpen, um ihre vollkommen überhitzten Frames irgendwie abzukühlen.

Beide Mechs erwachten etwa zeitgleich und schauten sich einen Moment an. Es wirkte als wenn sie beide einen Augenblick brauchten um auf ihren üblichen Hass umzuschalten. Und da war es dann auch… Abneigung und Ekel erfüllten Cyclonus‘ EM-Feld und er zog sich mit einem äußerst gereizten Knurren aus seinem Feind. Sofort verließ der Ex’Con das Bett und begann sich grob zu reinigen.

Whirl setzte sich auf und beobachtete kurz wie die Flüssigkeiten aus seinem zuckenden Ventil sickerten, bevor seine gelbe Optik auf dem Spacejet ruhte, welcher nun eilig zur Tür schritt. Der Hubschrauber begann manisch zu lachen und ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen, was Cyclonus stocken ließ. „Wir sehen uns beim Nietendienst, Deceptiscrum. Vielleicht schaffen wir es zeitlich noch eine kleine Nummer im Werkzeugschrank zu schieben.“

Der Ex’Con verzog wütend das Gesicht und verließ das Zimmer. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Whirl aus der Einsatzbesprechung flog. Er würde zusammen mit Cyclonus den Nietendienst antreten müssen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt…

**Author's Note:**

> https://sinbinprowler.tumblr.com/


End file.
